


And Let Mother Nature Do the Rest

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Series: We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Series, We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed, both 17 about to graduate highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: “Now you get nothing.” Louis squints, like he’s trying to think of the best way to punish Harry.“Louis…” Harry reaches for Louis hand. “My mom’s not even home, she won’t be for another hour or so.”“You’re not good at following instructions.” Louis says, gently slapping away Harry’s hands.“Louis…” Harry pleads, it comes out like a whisper. “You didn’t come over here this late, for just one kiss. Right?”“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis dismisses him, walking towards the bedroom door.ORHarry and Louis finally have that dinner with Anne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> This is part four of We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed series. If you haven't read the other three please do!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and kind words!

**And Let Mother Nature Do the Rest**

 

“What’s so funny, boys?” Louis asks, walking up behind Harry, placing a gentle pat on Harry’s back before taking a seat next to him at the lunch table.

“Anne is hilarious.” Niall chuckles. “Hot as she _ is _ funny!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry throws his empty water bottle at Niall’s face before turning to Louis. “My mom has officially lost it.” 

“Is she okay?” Louis asks concerned before pulling a bag of chips from his brown lunch bag. 

“She’s fine.” Harry nods, patting Louis’ leg under the table. “She’s just being Anne,  _ you  _ know!”

“She  _ left  _ a box of condoms on Harry’s bed last night.” Niall shakes his head like he can’t believe a mum would do such a thing. He knows his Catholic mother would never. 

_ “What _ ?” Louis chokes on a chip. “ _ Condoms _ ?”

“She said she had a coupon so ‘why not’.” Harry huffs, shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

“Why would she think you would need condoms?” Louis asks, looking at Harry like he’s missing something.

“Well, I meant to tell you....but she found our used condoms in my trash a few weeks ago.” Harry shrugs. “Gave me a long spiel about being careful and shit. Proper awkward. I guess now she just wants to make sure I have no excuse.”

“Were you going to tell me that Anne found condoms in your trash?” Louis shakes his head, a worried look at his face. “Why the fuck didn’t you take your garbage out?”

“It’s fine, Louis.” Harry assures him. “She thinks that I’m dating a girl anyways. She’s all worried about being a grandma.”

“Oh.” Louis eyes Harry’s face, before looking away. 

“It’s not that I want her to think that or anything.” Harry says. “She just assumed it was with a girl. She wants me to bring ‘her’ to dinner.”

“You’re just going to let her think that?” Louis swallows, eyes hard.

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you first.” Harry shrugs. “I mean it’s not that I don’t want to tell her the truth, I just didn’t want to say anything without talking to you about it.”

“But, you never came to talk to me about it?” Louis clears his throat. "I'm not pressuring you to come out to your mum or shit. But like...I'm not a girl...I'm very much a boy."

“Well, I just sort of forget until she left the condoms on my bed last night.” Harry says, his eyes wide. "And I know you're a _boy_ , Louis." 

“Sure.” Louis nods, offended, before gathering up his lunch. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks. “Lunch just started.”

“I gotta go see Mrs. Hensel about a project from English.” Louis says, his voice stiff. 

“Why are you pissed, Louis?” Harry calls out to him, hands running through his own hair 

“I don’t know, Harry?” Louis says, his tone harsh. “This is something you might come and talk to your boyfriend about, right after it happens? But for some reason you just didn't think to tell me.”

“That’s not…” Harry breathes out through his nose. “I wasn't keeping it from you. You were busy with the talent show and life sorta just happened.”

“Sure.” Louis turns away from the table walking out of the lunch room, saying over his shoulder. "It's my fault now." 

“He’s fucking pissed at you.” Niall shakes his head, going back to his sandwich. “You’re going to have to make it up to him. You know he can stay pissed for days...weeks even.”

Harry feels a rush of panic, heat rising in his chest. Louis would never stay mad at him forever, right? “He’s not going to stay mad at me forever?” Harry says, mostly telling himself, not Niall.

“You do give him head and shit.” Niall shrugs. “My guess is he’ll forgive you eventually. When he’s horny and desperate.”

“Gee, thanks Niall.” Harry says, head dropping in his hands. 

“You know for being smart…” Niall starts. “This is an easy fix. Just invite Louis to have dinner with Anne. She's so chill, Harry. This will all be okay.”

“Right.” Harry nods, sighing heavily. I’ll do  _ that _ .”

  
  


******

 

Harry’s pouting. He came home from school, having to hitch a ride from his neighbor after he wasn’t able to find Louis in the senior lot, and hasn’t stopped moping around his room yet. It’s now close to ten, Harry’s tried to text Louis multiply times, each text going unanswered. Harry knows Louis can be a stubborn little shit when he wants. Harry also knows he’s probably going to have to sweat it out a little until Louis finally forgives him. 

Harry’s shirtless, stripped down to just his boxer briefs, he knows sleep will probably be a restless one, he’s never done well with conflict or the thought of people being upset with him. Especially those he cares so deeply about. 

When he was nine he broke Gemma’s favorite snow globe, after she had repeatedly told him to stop throwing a ball in her room, she didn’t talk to him for a week. He was so upset with himself, and sleep deprived from feeling so bad, he threw up in the middle of the hallway at school and had to see the school nurse. When the nurse asked him what was wrong, he broke down crying over his ‘sister never talking to him again.’ The guidance counselor called them both into his office to ‘work it out’...Gemma was humiliated but Harry was so relieved, he remembered sleeping some crazy amount of hours that his mum had thought he was sick. 

Harry picks up his phone, trying Louis again one last time, before he hits send he hears his doorbell ring. Harry groans while rolling to his side, sliding off his bed. He can already make out Louis silhouette from the porch light in the screen door when he makes his way down the stairs.

”I know it’s your mum’s late night.” Louis squints up at Harry, shrugging his shoulders

“I texted you.” Harry says, opening the door for Louis to walk through.

“Yeah...it’s called the silent treatment.” Louis huffs. Harry doesn’t say anything about Louis being here now...and  _ not  _ being silent! 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says. “I didn’t mean to upset you today at lunch.”

“Sure.” Louis says, before walking up the steps to Harry’s room. He’s wearing a pair of sweatpants that look so good on him. The baby blue t-shirt isn’t helping much either, his skin tone and eyes look so good in that color. 

“You know if my mum finds out we’re having sex, she will never let us alone again...she’ll be super weird and want us to like show our faces.” Harry says, following Louis up the steps.

“Fuck, Harry…” Louis groans, hands running through his messy hair. “I’m not some sex maniac that never wants to leave the bedroom. I can socialize with your mum and shit. It’s not like we have sex when she’s hear anyways.”

“I know.” Harry’s voice is soft. “I told you...it’s not like I was keeping it from her on purpose. Like I told you, I wanted to discuss it with you first.”

Louis bites his bottom lip, hands on his hips, before saying; “As long as that it. That the reason. I didn’t take you for an asshole Harry Edward Styles.”

“You’re weren’t wrong…” Harry pouts. “M’ not an asshole. Or embarrassed or anything.”

Louis sits down on Harry’s bed, his shirt riding up in the front. A sliver of pudgy skin bunching at Louis’ waistband. Harry licks his lips, he can’t help himself, the thought of Louis’ body (seeing Louis’ body, bare skin) does things to Harry that he can’t control.

Louis noticed Harry staring, notices that look in Harry’s eyes, Louis’ knows the thoughts in Harry’s head better than Harry does himself. “You’re so fucking predictable, Harry.” 

“What did I do?” Harry swallows hard. 

“You look like you’re about to eat me.” Louis clears his throat. “I should fucking make you wait for weeks as punishment.”

“Weeks?” Harry whispers, he doesn’t believe for a second that Louis could hold out for weeks, either.

“You wanna blow me?” Louis says, eyebrows raising.

“I want to kiss you first.” Harry offers a small smile. “Then blow you...fuck you… eat your ass. Anything you want.”

“One kiss.” Louis says, placing one finger in the air, eyebrows raising to make his point known.

“Just one?” Harry frowns, moving closer to Louis. 

 “You're lucky you're getting one.” Louis snorts, tongue running over his teeth. 

 “I'll take anything I can get…” Harry says, placing his lips on Louis’, his tongue easing into the seams of Louis’ lips. Louis allows Harry's tongue without resistance, Harry knew it’d be that way, he deepens the kiss with a moan.

 “Hey...hey…” Louis pulls off, his lips wet and red. “That was more than one kiss, Styles!

“Sorry…”Harry bites back his smile, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Now you’ve done it.” Louis stands from the bed. 

“Done what?” Harry says, biting his bottom lip.

“Now you get nothing.” Louis squints, like he’s trying to think of the best way to punish Harry. 

“Louis…” Harry reaches for Louis hand. “My mom’s not even home, she won’t be for another hour or so.”

“You’re not good at following instructions.” Louis says, gently slapping away Harry’s hand. 

“Louis…” Harry pleads, it comes out like a whisper. “You didn’t come over here this late for just one kiss. Right?”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis dismisses him, walking towards the bedroom door. 

“Louis…” Harry walks towards him. “My dick is hard and I won’t be able to sleep with this ache in my balls.”

“Guess you’ll have to wank or something.” Louis shrugs, slapping at Harry’s hard dick, it bounces against his boxer briefs, the strain very visible. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry gives a puppy dog eyes. 

“You should be.” Louis says. Harry isn’t sure if he’s talking about the kiss or Anne.

“You still going to leave?” Harry asks, even though he’s sure he already knows the answer.

“Sleep tight, H.” Louis whispers before walking out the door. He’s half way down the steps when he calls up. “ _Yes. Yes. Yes._ _I’ll_ text you when I get home.” Harry smiles that Louis knows him so well.

  
  


Harry waited for his mum to get home from work, asking her if she would be okay with him finally taking her up on that offer to invite his new love interest over for dinner this Friday. Anne had been so excited that she was finally going to meet this person, she was already planning out a menu and working on a shopping list while she unwound from her late shift.

**Dinner at my house on friday?**

It didn’t take long for Louis to respond back with a simple ‘ **okay and its not because I pressured you or something?** ’. Harry smiles down at his phone. ' **We talked about this Louis. I have planned on telling Anne. So we will do it this Friday!** Three bubbles appear, ' **As long as you're comfortable.** ' Harry quickly types back; ' **Yes, very comfortable! Sleep well babe.** ' Harry took a deep breath in before finally falling to sleep for the night.

 

*****

 

“So you haven’t told her it’s me yet?” Louis asks, it’s not the best timing but Louis can’t help it, his mind has been wondering about this for the last forty eight hours.

“Does  _ this _ suck that bad?” Harry says, removing his lips from the kisses he was trailing down Louis’ tummy. 

“No…” Louis laughs. “I’m just nervous. You know?”

“It’s Anne.” Harry looks up at Louis. “She already fucking loves you.”

“I’m _ your _ boyfriend.” Louis breathes deep. “It’s  _ not _ the same thing.”

“ _ Louis… _ ” Harry places two more kisses on Louis’ hip bone. “ _ Please _ . I love talking to you about everything and anything but can this specific conversation about my mum wait until after your and my dick aren’t both  _ hard _ ?”

“Sorry..” Louis nods. “Continue…”

“Gladly.” Harry smiles, eyes twinkling, he places his hot mouth right on Louis’ hard dick. “Fucking taste so good, Louis.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” Louis moans. “A mouth like that...and it’s all mine.”

Harry loves Louis’ words...he just sucks harder...works harder. He wants to hear those words the rest of his life. Harry doesn’t care if the odds that high school sweethearts work out and last forever...Harry’s going to make sure Louis and him do.

“Christ Harry. You’re gonna suck my brain out through my dick….” Louis says, legs shaking now. He already knows he’s not going to last longer. 

Harry nods while he keeps sucking, it’s sloppy...wet. Harry doesn’t care if he looks clumsy, he knows Louis’ close and that’s reward enough. 

Louis comes with a shout, coming down Harry’s throat, he’s pretty sure that will always be hot to him. Louis could be seventy with wrinkled balls and still find that so hot. 

“Bet I don’t even need to work that hard.” Louis says, his voice deeper from just coming. “I bet you’d come from just a little bit of skin to skin contact.

“Louis…” Harry moans, his dick leaking. 

“You should fuck my thighs.” Louis says, a smirk on his face. 

“Louis…” Harry says, breathless. 

“That’s my name.” Louis lets out a dry laugh. “You really get stupid when you’re horny.”

Louis reaches for lotion on the night stand, lathering up both his thighs, before Harry slips his dick through Louis’ closed thighs. The angle is a tad awkward but the feeling is amazing. The tip of Harry’s dick keeps slipping against the swell of Louis ass, which is causing Harry’s brain to be dizzy. “Almost…” Harry stutters. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Louis says back, his tone sweet. 

“Thighs.” Harry grunts before coming all over Louis thick thighs. “Fucking hell your thighs!”

“You’re helpless.” Louis laughs, before placing a kiss on Harry’s mouth.

  
  


*****

 

“I hope this taste good.” Anne wipes her hands off on a kitchen towel. “Do you think she’ll like ranch dressing with the salad? It’s not low-fat, are girls today only into low-fat dressing?”

“Ranch will be fine, mum.” Harry places his hand on her shoulder. “You seem very nervous.”

“I just want to make a good impression. Clearly, they are important to you...so I want to make sure that they like me as well.” Anne says, opening the oven door to check the baked ziti one more time. 

A message beeps on Harry’s phone, it’s Louis and he’s in the driveway. Harry is a tad nervous now, okay his mum is about to “meet” Louis for the first time as his boyfriend. “Ahh, they are here.” Harry says, clearing his throat before turning to his mum. “I’m going to let them in.”

“Okay!” Anne stands on her tippy toes. “I’ll just wait here...acting normal.”

“You do that.” Harry nods, laughing, turning towards the front door.

  
  


“Fuck Harry.” Louis says. “Aren’t you fucking nervous?”

“A little.” Harry kisses Louis. “But my mum has always been cool about stuff. I don’t think this will be much different. I mean. Hopefully!”

“Does she have wine?” Louis asks, half joking.

“Yeah, she bought two bottles, just for tonight!” Harry laughs, while reaching for the front door handle. “Here goes nothing.”

“Yup.” Louis follows behind Harry.

 

“Mum?” Harry calls as they both walk down the hallway back to the kitchen. 

“Yes, dear?” Anne calls out, in this super calming voice he’s never heard before. Harry laughs to himself, she’s really trying to impress Harry’s ‘girlfriend’.

“Hey.” Harry says, while turning the corner with Louis. Anne looks confused when she sees Louis walking into the kitchen too.

“Hey, Lou?” Anne says, looking at Harry and then back to Louis.. “Are you joining us for dinner too?”

“Actually…” Louis starts before Harry cuts him off.

“Mum…” Harry smiles over at Louis before continuing. “Louis is my...he’s my girlfriend. Well, I mean he’s my boyfriend. He’s the one I’ve been...ummm  _ dating.” _

_ “What _ ?” Anne says, confusion on her face. 

“I’m dating Louis.” Harry nods. “Louis and I  _ are _ together.”

“Okay…” Anne says, at the same moment the timer for the ziti beeps on the oven. “Ahh, dinner is ready.” Anne says before turning to take the glass dish out of the oven. 

“It smells great.” Louis chimes in, reaching for a glass to fill with water. “I always love your ziti.”

“I have always loved feeding you both my ziti.” Anne smiles at them both. “Louis could you fill my glass with some water too?”

“Of course.” Louis nods, taking Anne’s glass to fill with ice and water from the fridge. “Not drinking any wine tonight, Ms. A?”

“Hell yes.” Anne laughs. “There will be plenty of time for wine. But first we eat...talk and then I’ll drink!”

Harry, Louis and Anne sit around the table talking while eating salad, garlic bread and baked ziti. It’s natural and feels just like normal. 

“So…” Anne wipes her mouth, placing the napkin on her plate. “Just start from the beginning.”

“I don’t think there was a beginning.” Harry starts. “I mean, I think it just sorta happened.”

“So, were you afraid to tell me you were gay?” Anne turns to Harry.

“No..I’m not even sure if I’m gay.” Harry shrugs. “I mean. I think. Well, I know that I really care for Louis in a way I’ve never felt for anyone else before. I guess I’m gay. Maybe. I guess.”

“You feel the same?” Anne asks Louis. 

“Yes!” Louis nods, frantically. “Very much the same.”

“And you’re both being safe?” Anne asks, eyeing both of them. “You’re both doing well in school? Keeping your grades up in your finally semesters of high school?”

“Yes” Harry and Louis say at the same time, both of them laughing.

“Okay.” Anne nods. “As long as you both are happy then I’m happy.” 

“Thank you, mum.” Harry smiles at her. 

“I think I’ll have the big glass of wine now while you both clean up the kitchen and the table.” Anne says, placing a kiss on both of their heads.

“Of course.” Louis says while he starts clearing the table. “Thanks for dinner. It was delicious like always.”

“You’re such a sweet boy, Louis.” Anne says, pinching Louis’ cheek softly. “To be honest I was a tad nervous because I thought some girl who would want to take my baby away from me was going to show up. A bossy girl that would try to replace me. I’m so happy it was you, Louis. For so  many reasons. But  mostly because you have always had Harry’s back. You have always been a good friend to him first and foremost. I know you will treat him well.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiles, shy. “You’re right, we are friends first!”

“Don’t forget that.” Anne nods. “Don’t forget your friendship.”

“We won’t mum.” Harry clears his throat. “Go..enjoy your wine.” Harry says before handing her a glass. 

  
  
  


“So, that went well.” Louis says, perched on Harry’s backside as he runs his hands up and down Harry’s back. “You’re really tight around your shoulders.” Louis takes his fingers, massaging a knot...Harry groans into his sheets. 

“Yeah…” Harry grunts, breathing through the pain and pleasure that is Louis giving him a back massage. “She passed out on the couch from too much wine. I’d call it a success!”

“This feel good, baby?” Louis asks, fingertips kneading Harry’s neck. 

“So good.” Harry says. “You’re hands are like...fucking hell.”

“You and your words again.” Louis laughs, bending down to kiss Harry’s shoulder blade. “Hey...you know...what your mom said after dinner? I’d never hurt you, Harry.”

“I know.” Harry turns his head to the side, eyes looking up at Louis’. “Same.”

“Next year…” Louis shrugs. “We’ll be at two different colleges but like I’d still like to make it work...us. If that’s-that be okay with you?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Harry turns over quickly, grabbing at Louis waist to keep him from toppling off the bed, steadying him on his hips. “Yeah...like yes! I want to try to make this work.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles down at Harry.

“Hard…” Harry bucks up, his dick thrusting underneath Louis. “Hard same.”

“You are something, Styles.” Louis grinds down, Harry’s breath catching in his throat. 

“You know my mum said you could stay over.” Harry’s eyebrows wiggle. 

“Is that so?” Louis smirks, slapping at Harry’s chest. 

“Let’s sleep…” Harry pats the spot next to him. “I’ll make you pancakes in the morning.”

“With chocolate chips?” Louis asks, placing his head on Harry’s chest. 

“Whip cream too.” Harry says, feeling incredibly happy in this moment with his boy.

 


End file.
